


Be a Man

by Itoma



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Thundercats (2011)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itoma/pseuds/Itoma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They told him to be a man about his feelings.. but they didn't mean THAT kind of man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be a Man

“Come now, you must be swift like a coursing river,” The raven haired woman laughed as she danced around Lion-O's blade. The young king growled as his blade met with the human's dagger, never out right blocking his strokes but redirecting them.

“Come at me with the force of a great typhoon,” She spoke again, ducking behind an oak tree to evade her sparing partner. The lion's blade sparked with power now, something she encouraged he use even in sparing, the Sword of Omens swung down destroying the oak. His sparing partner no-where to be found.

He heard the hum of energy in the air as a pink light filled the forest, he looked up to see her standing close to the top of one the nearby tree's her signature bow drawn taut, the arrow aimed directly at him.

“Kagome,” Lion-O's bright blue eyes narrowed as he brought his gauntlet up, the spirit stone erecting a soft red barrier around him

“And show me the strength of a raging fire,” The priestess spoke, letting her arrow loose. Energy arced through the forest as pink met red, as her arrow tried to pierce his barrier she quickly darted down the tree, reaching the forest floor just as her arrow was redirected back to where she had been. Branches rained down from above as she raced forward quickly.

Lion-O looked about the forest as he let his barrier fall, trying to find his target before he fell the dull side of her dagger at his throat and her hot breath on the shell of his ear. “You must be mysterious, like the dark side of the moon.”

He gave an aggravated sigh as he sheathed the Sword of Omens, placing it and the gauntlet to his side. “Alright I give,” He growled.

The human woman tossed the dagger aside, imbedding it in the ground, “You've gotten much better Lion-O, I've never had to recite all four lines before,” She teased, scratching the young king's chin as she moved about him.

“Just what do those lines mean anyway,” He grumbled, leaning in to her touch.

“Each represents a part of what it means to do battle,” Kagome spoke, pulling away from him to head back to camp.

“What do you mean,” He quickly followed after her.

“Be swift, flow like water, to avoid danger,” She fingered a pink jewel that hung from her neck as she explained, “Show force, move like a storm when you strike back, precise and quick. Bolster your strength to beat back your toughest foes. And be mysterious, show cunning and fore thought, distract your enemy, while you plot your next move.”

She looked back at him, her warm brown eyes gazing at the Lord of the ThunderCats. He looked to be deep in thought as he stared at the ground, quietly contemplating her words as they approached the campsite.

The fire's glow drew her attention from the handsome lion, the others were all sitting around it. Tygra and Cheetara sat close together, Pumyra and Panthro chatted idly about combat tactics, while the kittens and Snarf snoozed quietly wrapped up in blankets.

“Don't think to long about it my king, when you aren't sparing or fighting I want you to relax, worrying to much about your goals can cloud your paths to them,” Kagome added, as she stepped over the children, sitting down next to them making sure their blankets were snug around them.

“R-right,” He replied as he sat down next to the fire, staring deeply into its soft glow as he thought about his newest sparing partner. She was the last of the human race, the jewel hanging around her neck was the jewel of souls, the source of her powers. While not as powerful as any of the four stones, it held the collective spiritual power of her entire race, they had lived on third earth long before Mumm-Ra's ship had crash landed on the planet. According to Kagome's story they were the race that held the War stone originally, and when it had been taken by those on the red planet, they knew it was only a matter of time before Mumm-Ra subjugated them, so before Mumm-Ra's ship could land their entire race save for the royal family, bound their spiritual powers and souls to the small pink jewel Kagome now held.

Kagome was the queen of an extinct race, one who was all to willing to help destroy Mumm-Ra.

A queen Lion-O secretly desired to be his.

Cheetara had chosen his brother, they were still friends yes but that made her untouchable. After her he thought he could forge a relationship with Pumyra, he admired her passion and strength, but she burned a bit to hot for his tastes. He gazed down at the green Tech Stone that resided on his gauntlet, she had been willing to destroy an entire civilization to further their goals, they had worked out a solution with the birds thank fully, giving them coordinates of a deep Thundrillium mine to power their city.

Kagome though, while not a cat, was strong and loved life more then anything, she avoided taking it at all costs. As the newest addition to their crew she had already proven herself time and again, helping to fend off the lizard army at every turn, as well as standing strong by his side when facing Mumm-ra.

And on top of all that she was a stunning beauty; long midnight black hair, soft cream colored skin, warm chocolate brown eyes, and full pink lips that practically begged to be claimed.

“You really need to learn not to stare so openly,” He jumped at Cheetara's voice, as she and Tygra moved next to him.

“I don't know what you're talking about,” Lion-O muttered, blushing through his fur, his thoughts had made his gaze trail from the fire to the woman sleeping next to the children.

“Of course you don't. You know, its not that you have bad taste in women, but you need to learn how to approach them,” Tygra chuckled, snaking his arm around Cheetara's waist.

“I know how to approach them!” The king growled lowly.

The couple laughed quietly at his response, “Then why don't you approach her?” The female feline inquired.

“I can't even beat her in a fight, why would she want a man who isn't even strong enough to best her in combat,” Lion-O bit out, as Pumyra and Panthro joined the conversation, moving to sit to his side opposite Tygra and Cheetara.

“I'm sorry I couldn't help over hearing, you wont approach her because you think you need to be stronger then her to think you stand a chance with her,” Pumyra sounded somewhat offended, “Lion-O, either Cheetara or myself could walk all over you in a fight, and that never stopped you from chasing after us.”

“She has a point,” Panthro tossed in his two cents.

“Don't get me wrong Lion-O your a great fighter, but that isn't why we follow you or respect you, its because you're a strong leader with a strong heart, you make the right decisions and you always do whats you believe is right,” Cheetara stated, placing a reassuring hand on Lion-O's shoulder.

The lion looked at his make-shift family, gathered around him next to the fire, then over to the kittens and the human queen. He thought quietly as he watched her chest rise and fall with each breath, until Tygra smacked his shoulder, causing him to growl lightly.

“Now stop dawdling and be man already, at the rate you're going Wilykat will be hitting on her soon enough,” The orange and black feline laughed quietly, eliciting a few chuckles from the other cats.

“Shut up Tygra,” Lion-O grumbled as he got up and went to retrieve a blanket from the Feliner.

(border)

The next day was the same routine as before, Kagome danced around his blade, bending and twisting her body to evade his strikes, the sword grazing past her flowing blue skirt and loose fitting blouse. She seemed to be focusing completely on avoiding Lion-O's attacks, never moving towards any of the trees to seek shelter just flowing around the lion in a circle.

“Keep going, you've almost got it, read my movements Lion-O. Lead me, your target, to where you want to strike,” She spoke back flipping over his blade when he made a broad horizontal sweep. Then Just as she landed on her feet she watched in surprise as the top three buttons of her blouse flew off, landing in the dirt, the tip of Lion-O's blade at her throat.

“I win,” Lion-O grinned at her, before his face went bright red through his fur. His eyes trailing down to where her shirt had fallen open revealing her generous cleavage to his eyes. Once Kagome realized what he was looking at she reared her hand back before swinging it forward smacking the Lion across the cheek.

“YOU PERVERT,” She shouted, racing back to camp, leaving a stunned cat laying in the dirt.

(border)

A short while later, Lion-O approached the campsite, he found the girls glaring openly at him, and the other men avoided being in his presence while casting him nervous looks of pity.

“So.. uh where's Kagome?” He inquired cautiously.

“She's in the thundertank, fixing her shirt,” Pumyra spat, Lion-O winced even Cheetara shot him a dirty look.

“So uh, what did she tell you?”

“Nothing, she asked the guys to leave and we saw what her blouse looked like after your handy work,” the Puma continued.

“Yeah, Lion-O... I know I told you to be a man, but not that kind of man,” Tygra spoke lightly, grimacing somewhat.

“It was an accident! I swear, I just went for the win, I never win our sparing matches and I saw a chance so I took it!” He exclaimed in his defense.

“Then why did we hear her screaming pervert all the way from here?” Cheetara chimed in now.

“That was a knee-jerk reaction on my part,” Kagome hopped out of the back of the Thundertank, her blouse repaired successfully, “I had a friend once... who was kind of perverted, my natural reaction to something like this was to scream and smack him.. hard.”

Lion-O rubbed his cheek in emphasis as Kagome stepped up to him, placing a hand over his, it glowing softly with her spiritual powers to heal the bruise that went unnoticed under his fur.

Pumyra and Cheetara seemed to calm slightly at her explanation, narrowing their eyes slightly at Lion-O. WileyKit went so far as to mime that she was watching him, pointing her index and middle finger at her eyes and then at him.

“It really wasn't that bad girls, it was just an accident. Now lets all sit down and prepare for lunch, if I remember correctly, Panthro and Tygra hunted some prime meat yesterday,” Kagome spoke.

“Hey I found some delicious fruits!” Wileykat chimed in.

“That you did, now would you mind starting a fire for me? I'm going to make us all a great meal to celebrate Lion-O's progress,” She smiled down at Kat, before he nodded excitedly before going off to gather some fire wood and flint.

Lion-O sighed, “Kagome could I speak to you? In private?”

She looked at his curiously before nodding, following him a short ways away from the campsite.

“What did you wish to speak to me about Lion-O?” Kagome looked at him questioningly as she leaned back against a tree, watching as indecision was strewn across Lion-O's face, his spiky red hair swaying in the breeze.

“You've been traveling with us for a while now, and in that time.. you've become just as much a part of our group as.. Cheetara or Tygra...” He trailed off slightly as he stood closer to her.

“And?”

“And... You and I have spent a lot of time together, both in training and combat, and in traveling... And even though we're of different races... I was wondering if you would do something for this pathetic cat,” He gulped audibly.

“You aren't pathetic Lion-O, now what is it you want of me? I'll do anything you need of me, just name it,” Kagome spoke, reaching up to tenderly cup the cheek she had slapped earlier.

“Would you... be mine?” He asked, her soft gasp meeting his ears as her face turned bright pink.

She looked down at her feet for a moment as her face continued to redden, they sat in silence for a moment, and just as Lion-O was about to take back what he had asked of her, she grabbed him and leaned up to capture his lips with hers.

Kagome smiled against his lips as he instantly began to purr, his arms wrapping tightly around her, pulling her tight against his chest.

Lion-O, couldn't believe she had said yes, and now he was holding her close. Her soft warm feminine form molding against his masculine one. This was nice... holding her instead of swinging a sword at her, that is. He smiled as well into the kiss as her arms lazily wrapped around his neck.

When the eventually pulled back from each other they simply stood in each others arms their foreheads pressed together as they stared into each others eyes.

"I'll gladly be yours Lion-O," She whispered softly to him.

"You wont believe how happy it makes me to hear that," He purred.

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a Blah ending.. but this was the best I could come up with at the time XD


End file.
